


Rudolfs Schatten

by MySoundOfWriting



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, musical - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoundOfWriting/pseuds/MySoundOfWriting
Summary: Rudolf verbringt seine Tage in Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung. Die Visionen, die ihn seid seiner Kindheit plagen, quälen ihn. Als sein düsterer Kindheitsfreund auftaucht trifft er eine folgenschwere Entscheidung.





	1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Rudolf stand am Fenster und schaute in die Nacht heraus. Sie war erstaunlich warm für einen Herbsttag und die Luft war stickig und schwül und umhüllte ihn wie ein schwerer Mantel. Vor ihm erstreckten sich die Häuserreihen Wiens, friedlich und gemütlich in ihrem scheinbar unverweslichen Glanz. Es war, als würden sie sich über ihn lustig machen.

Er seufzte, erschöpft von den Eskapaden des vergangenen Tages. Es war mal wieder ein kräftezehrender Tag gewesen, denn er hatte sich heftig mit seinem Vater gestritten und war prompt zu zwei Wochen intensiven Militärtraining verdonnert worden. Auslöser für die Auseinandersetzung war gewesen, dass Franz Joseph, der ach so perfekte Kaiser, es sich nicht eigestehen wollte, dass er sein Land in den sicheren Untergang führt. Es schien so, als wäre Rudolf der einzige, dem die immer näher kommende Zerstörung bewusst war. Wie konnte es sein, dass der Kronprinz den Ernst der Lage erkannte, jedoch vom eigenen Vater verlacht wurde?

Rudolfs Beziehung zu seinem Vater war nie besonders gut gewesen, denn er konnte den Wünschen und Erwartungen des Kaisers nicht gerecht werden. Als er zur Welt kam herrschte zunächst eine große Erleichterung im Reich: endlich hatte die Kaiserin ein Sohn, einen Thronfolger, zur Welt gebracht. Jedoch seit seiner frühesten Kindheit musste er darunter leiden. Seine Großmutter erzog ihn mit Strenge und erlaubte es ihm nicht seine Mutter für eine längere Zeit zu sehen. Die hatte sich anfangs gegen die Trennung zu ihrem Sohn gewehrt, geschrien und gefleht hatte sie man möge sie doch zu ihm lassen. Als er darauf hin weg geschickt wurde um mit Militärischem Drill erzogen zu werden, da seine Großmutter ihn als „zu verweichlicht“ sah, suchte sie Hilfe bei ihrem Mann, der sich jedoch nicht seiner Mutter widersetzte.

Auch nach seiner Rückkehr zu seiner Familie wurde er nicht liebevoll behandelt. Seine Mutter ignorierte ihn und zeigte kein Interesse an seinen Gedanken, für sein Vater war er eine Enttäuschung. Die qualvolle Erziehung hatte ihm geschadet, er war ein ängstliches Kind gewesen, dass sich nach Zuneigung sehnte und doch allein blieb.

Als er dann zum jungen Mann heranwuchs begannen die Streitereien über politische Themen mit seinem Vater. Er fühlte sich leer und doch keimte manchmal eine Wut im ihm auf, ein kleiner Funke, der Gedanke, etwas zu verändern. Doch viel öfters waren da eine große Verzweiflung und die Angst vor dem Nichtverstanden-Seins. Er wollte fliehen, irgendwohin weit weg von Wien, wo ihn niemand kennen und er vor seinen Albträumen sicher sein würde.

Jetzt am Fenster fühlte er sich einfach müde. Er hatte seit Tagen kein Auge mehr zugemacht  aus Angst, die Halluzinationen würden ihn wieder heimsuchen und ihn dem Wahnsinn ein Stück näher bringen.

„Ein Stück näher zu ihm“, flüsterte der Kronprinz vor sich hin.

\------------------------------

Die Halluzinationen, die Rudolf seit seiner Kindheit plagten und immer schlimmer wurden, zeigten ihm eine Welt, die in Schutt und Asche lag, eine Welt, zerrissen von Kriegen und ihrem Untergang entgegentretend. Er sah Barrikaden und rote Fahnen in den Straßen, jedoch waren die Barrikaden nicht aus Holz und die Fahnen nicht einfach nur Rot. Nein. Die Barrikaden bestanden aus lebendigen Körpern, die sich ständig veränderten und sich in alle Richtungen räkelten. Immer, wenn er glaubte ein Gesicht zu erkenne, veränderte es sich wieder und er starrte in eine verzerrte Fratze. Von den Fahnen, die einst Weiß gewesen sein mussten, tropfte nun rotes Blut hinab auf die klebrigen und dunkeln Pflastersteine. In seinem Kopf wütete ein Krieg, indem jede versuchte Kapitulation zwecklos war und der ihn von innen heraus zu zerreißen drohte.

Rudolf versuchte vergeblich sich gegen diese Visionen zu wehren. Er schlief wenig, wenn überhaupt, aß nicht genug und trank zu viel, doch es half alles nichts. Auch, wenn er sich die Ohren zuhielt oder die Augen schloss konnte er immer noch die Schreie der Kreaturen hören und die blutigen Bilder vor sich sehen. Er wusste nicht, warum er so gequält wurde, doch er ahnte wer dahinter steckte…

Jetzt, als er da am Fenster stand, breitete sich die gewohnte Kälte in ihm aus, die er immer dann verspürte, wenn er an die Zukunft dachte. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken bemerkte er, dass sie sich im ganzen Raum ausbreitete, eine Situation die ihm bekannt war. Er hatte sowas schon mal erlebt, vor langer Zeit, als er noch ein Knabe gewesen war. Plötzlich spürte Rudolf einen eisigen Windstoß im Nacken, der ihn erstarren ließ und noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Sie war ihm vertraut und noch genauso kalt und unbarmherzig wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Freud und Leid zugleich. Seine tiefste Sehnsucht und sein Untergang.

Es war die Stimme seines einzigen Freundes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2  
Konnte es wirklich sein? Es war so lange her gewesen seit er diese Stimme zuletzt gehört hatte. Er war noch ein Kind gewesen, höchstens 10 Jahre alt, und hatte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Mutter gemacht gehabt da er sich fürchtete und sich allein fühlte. Doch er hatte die Kaiserin nicht finden können und war in sein eigenes dunkles Zimmer zurückgekehrt. „Mama wo bist du?“ hatte er in die Dunkelheit hinein geflüstert, „ kannst du mich hören?“. Er war überrascht gewesen als ihm tatsächlich eine Stimme antwortete. Doch es war nicht die Stimme seiner Mutter gewesen sondern eine männliche Stimme. Und dann sah er Ihn auch. „Wer bist du?“, hatte der kleine Rudolf gefragt und ein „Ich bin ein Freund“ war die Antwort seines Besuchers gewesen. „ wenn du mich brauchst komm ich zu dir. Ich bleib dir nah“. Damals hatte der Junge die Bedeutung dieses letzten Satzes nicht verstanden. Zu sehr hatte er sich jemanden gewünscht der ihn vor der Einsamkeit bewahren und ihm zuhören würde. Doch es war ein dunkles Versprechen gewesen, dieses „ ich bleib dir nah“…  
Langsam drehte Rudolf sich um und da saß Er, auf der großen Couch, elegant und düster wie damals. Die menschliche Gestalt des Todes konnte nur als attraktiv bezeichnet werden. Er war groß und schlank, mit dunkelblondem Haar und hervorstehenden Wangenknochen. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und einen langen, ebenfalls schwarzen, Ledermantel. Seine Augen funkelten und doch konnte der Kronprinz die dahinter verborgenen Emotionen nicht erkennen. Rudolf selbst fühlte Verzweiflung in sich aufwallen. Er stürzte auf den Tod zu und warf sich unterwürfig vor ihm auf die Knie. Der Tod jedoch sprach mit kühler Stimme:  
„ Es ist Zeit, dass wir uns endlich sprechen. Du kennst mich!“ – oh ja, er kannte ihn und doch kannte er ihn auch wieder nicht, denn sein Besucher war undurchschaubar.  
„Weißt du noch als du ein Knabe warst und ich dir versprochen habe, dass ich dir immer nah bleib?“ – ihm immer nah: in seinem Kopf sowie in seinem Herzen sowie in seinem ganzen Wesen. Der Kronprinz hatte sich bereits vor langer Zeit im Spinnennetz des Todes verfangen.  
Bei jedem Satz war Rudolf zusammengezuckt, sein Blick war gen Boden gerichtet gewesen doch der Tod hatte ihn am Ärmel seiner Uniform gepackt und ihn zu sich umgedreht. Langsam näherte er sich dem Kronprinzen und beugte sich zu ihm hin, so als wolle er ihn küssen. Rudolf stand völlig in seinem Bann und streckte sich unwillkürlich den Lippen des Todes entgegen.  
In letzter Sekunde bemerkte er was er dabei war zu tun und drehte sich ruckartig weg. Etwas später und es hätte ihm sein Leben gekostet.   
„ Oh, ich hab dich nie vergessen“, flüsterte er, dem Tod immer noch den Rücken zukehrend, „meinen Freund nachdem Ich rufe, wenn mich meine Ängste fressen…“. Er griff nach seiner Hand zog sie doch zugleich wieder weg.  
„Ich komm, weil du mich brauchst“, sagte der Tod mit einem überlegenen Lächeln im Gesicht, „ Die Welt steht am Abgrund. Sie tanzt um ein goldenes Kalb herum in den Untergang. Es ist 5 vor 12 es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit!“  
Diese Worte brannten sich in Rudolfs Gedächtnis. So sehr er auch wegzuhören versuchte, seine Gedanken wurden bereits von seinem Besucher manipuliert.  
„Es ist Zeit, den Riss der Welt zu sehen. Könnt ich nur am Steuer stehen, doch ich muss daneben stehen, man bindet mir die Hände“.   
Die Hände des Todes legten sich auf seine Schultern und wanderten langsam seine Arme auf und ab als dieser antwortete: „ Nichts ist schlimmer als zu wissen, wie das Unheil sich entwickelt und in Ohnmacht zusehen zu müssen!“  
„Es macht mich völlig krank!“, rief Rudolf voller Verzweiflung, als er vom Tod auf die Beine gezogen wurde. Er stand jetzt mit dem Rücken an der Brust seines Besuchers und die Nähe zu ihm war ihm unangenehm, doch wagte er nicht sich von selbst umzudrehen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die kindliche Vorstellung der Tod würde ihm helfen wollen hatte er längst beiseitegelegt und er wusste, dass sein Freund ihm nichts Gutes wollte. Er fürchtete sich und doch steigerte seine Verzweiflung seine Sehnsucht nach ihm.  
Mit einer enormen Kraft Zwang der Tod ihn ein paar Schritte nach vorne zu machen und als der Kronprinz sich dann doch von ihm losreißen wollte, hielt er ihm fest und sagte ihm mit verführerischer Stimme: „Was hält dich zurück? Dies ist dein Augenblick! Greif nach der Macht, tu es aus Notwehr!“ Bei diesen Worten zerbrach Rudolfs Widerstand wie ein Spiegel der zu Boden fällt. Sein Freund hatte Recht, er musste aktiv für seine Meinung kämpfen! Und so erwiderte er: „Notwehr!“  
Gewaltsam wurde er herum gewirbelt und starrte nur in das blasse Gesicht des Todes, der mit einem Bein nach vorne trat, sodass Rudolf mit einem Bein nach hinten gehen musste und nun wie in einer Tanzposition in den Armen des Todes hing. Endlich brachte der Kronprinz es fertig, sich von ihm loszureißen und stolperte ein paar Schritte von ihm weg. Der Tod lachte und verschwand in die Dunkelheit.


End file.
